No Soy Gay
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: —Naruto tiene el pene pequeño lo que no lo hace apto para ser seme, además no me gusta, no soy gay -repitió sin dejar de sonreir- SaInoSai :3


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"No Soy Gay"**

Sai estaba confundido, eso era extraño, vamos, él era Sai, el tipo directo y un tanto hiriente al que todos querían cerrarle la boca de un golpe, el tipo que dejaba a todos confundidos mientras decía algo grosero y sonreía como si hablase del clima.

El punto es que, estaba confundido, muy confundido, se supone que a las chicas no les gusta que un hombre las vea mientras ellas se desnudan para probarse ropa, es decir, sabía de muy buenas fuentes -llamese Naruto en modo pervertido- que si hacías eso terminabas con una o dos bofetadas tumba dientes, varios moretones y el título de pervertido de por vida, y eso solo considerando que salgas con vida de la situación.

Pero ahí estaba él, el tipo raro, pálido e hiriente observando como la hermosa rubia de ojitos bonitos se sacaba la blusa y el sujetador dejando sus hermosos y prominentes pechos al aire, incluso rebotaban, luego la vio retirarse la falda para mostrar su diminuta tanga rosa que se perdía entre sus bien formadas nalgas, entonces esa pregunta atacaba su mente de nuevo, ¿Por qué estaba él ahí?

Vale, no es que no le gustase el show, era la duda de por qué ella lo estaba haciendo frente a él, ¿quizá tenía alucinaciones?, lo dudaba, ella parecía muy cuerda y él era inmune a la alucinaciones.

La rubia de ojitos bonitos sonreía como si lo que hacía fuese de lo mas normal, caminaba de manera seductora por toda la habitación y luego reía una vez más, se acercó y tomó las manos de Sai y las colocó sobre sus pechos desnudos

—¿Y entonces? -preguntó ella-

—¿Entonces que? -respondió mientras apretaba los pechos con suavidad-

—Oye, no juegues con ellas -dijo divertida-, quiero saber que piensas

—Pues son suaves, grandes y bonitas -respondió con tranquilidad-

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a que opinas sobre su tamaño, es decir, notas que una es mas grande que otra ¿cierto?

—No, bueno si, una es un poco mas grande, pero no mucho

—No lo puedo creer, mis tetas estan deformes

—Pero leí que es normal tener una teta un poco mas grande que otra -dijo con tranquilidad sin dejar de apretarlas con suavidad-

—¿Tu crees? -se preguntó curiosa mientras se sentaba en las piernas del chico que no le soltaba los pechos-, bueno, ¿iras a la fiesta de esta noche?

—No lo sé, sabes que luego soy muy molesto para las personas -respondió sonriente-

—Sólo no entienden tu humor, pero tienes que venir, quiero estar contigo en la fiesta

—Esta bien, pasaré por ti a las ocho

—Perfecto -celebró la rubia-

8:05

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Ino Yamanaka, una joven rubia de espectacular figura, lucía un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con unos zapatos en tono nude, su larga cabellera suelta y un sensual labial rojo, venía acompañada de Sai, el chico pálido, molesto, directo e hiriente quién la traía de la mano con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

La fiesta era muy buena, música, alcohol y hombres guapos, sin embargo y a pesar de recibir muchas invitaciones para ir a una fiesta mas privada, Ino se paso la noche disfrutando de la compañía de Sai, reía cuándo el soltaba comentarios ofensivos a algunas chicas que iban a tratar de seducirlo y a algunos hombres que iban a molestarlo, tomaron y claro que la rubia terminó ebria, después de todo había tomado cerca de 18 copas mientras que Sai seguía por la segunda, claro que ya estando borracha era el momento para soltar sus inhibiciones.

—Sai~

—¿Qué pasa, bonita?

—¿Sabes?, cuándo te vi la primera vez, el día que la frentona nos presentó yo pensé que eras el chico mas sexy y ardiente que jamás hubiera conocido -confesó acariciando el pálido rostro de Sai que seguía sonriendo-, es decir, tan serio pero tan directo, me dije que eras mucho mas atractivo que el señor ceño fruncido uchiha hehehe~ tan lindo~

—Lo recuerdo, siempre estabas de mojigata, siempre hacías tu carita de niña dulce y tierna pero te la pasabas mirándome el paquete mientras te mordias los labios en un penoso intento de parecer sensual.

—Hahaha~ sí, sí, lo hice muchas veces, quería sólo pasar un buen revolcón contigo, ¡hip!, pero luego quería que tu me dijeras que me amabas y me pidieras salir contigo

—Así que por eso comenzaste a ser linda conmigo, siempre queriendo estar a solas los dos

—Pero luego rompiste mi corazón -dijo comenzando a llorar-, te escuche que decías que amabas a Naruto, yo no lo podía creer, pero con el tiempo me fui haciendo a la idea, hasta que un día decidí que por lo menos podíamos ser grandes amigas, después de todo siempre deseé tener un amigo gay

—Yo no soy gay -respondió él con una sonrisa-

—¿Qué? -dijo confundida entre la poca lucidez en su cuerpo-, Naruto es un hombre, tu lo amas, eso te hace gay, me parece qur un hermoso Uke

—Naruto tiene el pene pequeño lo que no lo hace apto para ser seme, además no me gusta, no soy gay -repitió sin dejar de sonreir-

—No te creo

—Puedo comprobartelo cuándo quieras, no sería difícil, después de todo tus pechos y tu vagina me ponen

—Mentiroso~ -canturreo la rubia-

Ver a Ino borracha mientras salía de la fiesta siendo cargada por Sai no era algo nuevo, lo nuevo era verla mientras le devoraba el cuello al pobre hombre que luchaba por mantenerse en píe, claro que ni se molestaba en tratar de ocultar su erección.

Llegaron a la residencia de la chica en un taxi, si bien Sai estaba lúcido, prefería viajar en taxi antes de ser detenido y atrasar mas su problemita, llevó a la rubia en brazos hasta la habitación y la recostó sobre la cama mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones, él no sabía si estaba o muy ebria o muy excitada, como sea a él la situación le gustaba y mucho.

No lo vuelvo a hacer.

La típica promesa que haces al sentir los molestos síntomas de la resaca, Ino no era la excepción.

Abría los ojos con lentitud, la luz solar no era de mucha ayuda para su dolor de cabeza, hacía calor y el aire acondicionado no parecía estar trabajando, honestamente quería ahorrarse el fastidio de buscar el jodido control remoto, con un ojo abierto observó la habitación. Se sorprendió.

Según recordaba la noche anterior antes de irse de fiesta con Sai su habitación era de color violeta, ahora mágicamente era blanca, tampoco recordaba pinturas en su habitación, solo flores, muchas flores.

Se levantó de la cama, arrastró sus pies hasta alcanzar las pantuflas que parecían un poco grandes, se rascó la cabeza y bajó a la cocina, debía ir a buscar un antiácido y quizá algún analgésico, algo para su resaca y el jodido dolor de cadera que comenzaba a matarle. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó de golpe, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y sus piernas estaban temblorosas, un plato con delicioso y caliente desayuno fue colocado frente a ella junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja, una taza de cafe y un vaso efervescente que parecía milagroso, alzó su vista hasta toparse con el rostro sonriente de Sai, iba a interrogarle pero este la besó, así de pronto, así de sexy, así de caliente, así de húmedo, asi como ella había soñado.

—Debo ir a trabajar -habló aun cerca de los labios de ella-, llegaré a las cuatro para nuestra cita

—Pero tú... -comenzó a decir aún confundida-

—Ya te había dicho -le lamió los labios con sensualidad-, no soy Gay.


End file.
